User blog:Aranryanchampion/Did I overblow it with the music on "Nintendo Direct Memories"?
I thought that adding more songs to the stage that already had twice as many songs as a regular stage in my game was a good idea. But now I realized that it probably was not that great of an idea after all. So I thought about reducing the song amount back down to 20 and either use the ten "losing-songs" in some other mode or put them on a different stage all together. But I am not sure which one is the better option so that is why I am writing this blog post to ask for feedback. But before I go over these polls, I will just as this general question to you all: Are there too many songs on "Nintendo Direct Memories"? Yes - please reduce it to 20 No - it is fine the way it is This weekend I will look over the results and either change the songs or not, depending on the results. Now if you voted for the "Yes-option", please proceed to vote on these polls down below. If you voted no, then you might skip, unless you really want to vote either way. UPDATE (5/8-2015): Whenever I am done with the music section, if the Yes-side wins, I will look at these polls and choose either one or two songs (The winner and the runner-up) from each poll that will make it back to the stage. And remember, the songs that "lose" could still be added on another stage or a different mode entirely. If you need a reminder of how each song plays, then they are available at the end of each poll. So let's get started shall we: POLL #1 which of these Super Mario Bros. songs should stay on the stage? Main Theme (Super Mario Bros.) - Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Main Theme (Super Mario 64) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Champion's Road - Super Mario 3D World * Main Theme (Super Mario Bros.) - Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games * Main Theme (Super Mario 64) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * Champion's Road - Super Mario 3D World POLL #2 which of these Donkey Kong songs should stay on the stage? Main Theme - Donkey Kong Country Returns The Map Page/Bonus level - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Staff Roll (Credits Concerto Returns) - Donkey Kong Country Returns * Main Theme - Donkey Kong Country Returns * The Map Page/Bonus level - Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Staff Roll (Credits Concerto Returns) - Donkey Kong Country Returns POLL #3 which of these Legend of Zelda songs should stay on the stage? Title (Legend of Zelda) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Legend of Zelda Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Ballad of the Goddess - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * Title (Legend of Zelda) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Legend of Zelda Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * Ballad of the Goddess - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword POLL #4 which of these Metroid songs should stay on the stage? Title (Metroid) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Planet Zebes - Super Smash Bros. Ending (Metroid) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Title (Metroid) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * Planet Zebes - Super Smash Bros. * Ending (Metroid) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl POLL #5 which of these Yoshi's Island songs should stay on the stage? Yoshi's Island - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Yoshi's Story - Super Smash Bros. Melee Ending Theme - Yoshi's Story * Yoshi's Island - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * Yoshi's Story - Super Smash Bros. Melee * Ending Theme - Yoshi's Story POLL #6 which of these Kirby's Dreamland songs should stay on the stage? Main Theme - Kirby's Return to Dreamland Butter Building - Super Smash Bros. Brawl 0² Battle - Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Main Theme - Kirby's Return to Dreamland * Butter Building - Super Smash Bros. Brawl * 0² Battle - Super Smash Bros. Brawl POLL #7 which of these Star Fox songs should stay on the stage? Main Theme (Star Fox 64) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Corneria - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Star Wolf - Star Fox Assault * Main Theme (Star Fox 64) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Corneria - Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Star Wolf - Star Fox Assault POLL #8 which of these Pokémon songs should stay on the stage? Pokémon Main Theme - Super Smash Bros. Brawl N's Castle Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS Champion Iris Theme - Pokémon: Black 2 & White 2 * Pokémon Main Theme - Super Smash Bros. Brawl * N's Castle Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS * Champion Iris Theme - Pokémon: Black 2 & White 2 POLL #9 which of these F-Zero songs should stay on the stage? Mute City - Mario Kart 8 Dream Chaser - F-Zero X * Mute City - Mario Kart 8 * Dream Chaser - F-Zero X POLL #10 which of these Mother songs should stay on the stage? Mother 3 Love Theme - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Smiles and Tears - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS * Mother 3 Love Theme - Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Smiles and Tears - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS POLL #11 which of these songs should stay on the stage? Fire Emblem - Super Smash Bros. Melee You Will Know Our Names - Xenoblade Chronicles * Fire Emblem - Super Smash Bros. Melee * You Will Know Our Names - Xenoblade Chronicles Thank you so much for voting and I will see you in the near future. Also on a side-note. It is not that easy being a ladies-man, that is for certain. Category:Blog posts Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:Announcement Category:My Music!